heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Speculum
Speculum is one of the main enemies of The Chasten, and currently works alongside Kashmir. Please do not use her without permission. Appearance Speculum is something that you would have to see to believe. A brilliant and truly odd IceWing, many will stop and stare at the dragoness, amazed by her graceful build and bright coloration. The patterns in her scales shifting constantly when she moves, the hue of her markings changing from violet to blue to red... Sadly, those dragons won't live to post a selfie of her online. Once a well-respected daughter of a wealthy SwiftWing family, Maria Torato carried the traditional IceWing looks- snowy white scales, piercing blue eyes, and the usual ridged claws. Although she lacked a pair of wings, her adoptive family treated her with pride and care, and many young males often fell for her looks. That was before her life went on a ride to oblivion. Now, Maria's cold scales are covered with odd, colorful markings. Her irises are a blinding pink, the pupils more of a maroon rather than the usual black. Scars, although almost unnoticeable, cover her from head to tail, and her left hind leg now sports a brilliant blue snake tattoo. The spines that run along her back and onto her tail have shifted into several shades of purple, although her claws and horns have remained white. This is the result of the experiments that she was used for, an eager guinea pig with nothing left to lose. From Maria to Speculum, the young IceWing's identity has changed almost completely. Not to mention that she can shape shift. A clever trick indeed, Speculum can disguise herself as any living dragon, matching their appearance almost completely. However, her shocking pink eyes never shift, leaving the color forever stuck with. If the dragon that she has turned into sports any earrings or other accessories, that may also be a problem, although that factor is not her main concern. Her "disguises" are usually slaughtered, anyways. Personality So soft and sweet, she was like a blossom in the spring, bringing color back to the city from a harsh winter. She treated everyone and everything with careful affection, whether it be at home or at her job as a doctor and surgeon. Loving, tender, and brilliant, Speculum carried a calming aura. Now, the snowy dragoness is quite the opposite. Her mind twisted by grief and anger, Speculum is slowly drifting into what can only be described as insanity. She despises the look of happiness that appears on the faces of so many dragons, for she knows that it is a feeling that she may never feel again. The few emotions that still exist in her head are full of darkness and despair, driving her to kidnap and torture dragons for her amusement. Killing is the only thing that brings her joy, and she does it well. History No one is quite sure where Speculum's father was when her mother left her at the doorstep of a huge mansion, deep in the SkyWing Kingdom. Most believe that he was just another IceWing, but there was always something odd about the dragonet, something that seemed other-wordly. The owners of the large house, a young SwiftWing couple, gladly took her in, giving her the name of Maria and quickly treating her as if she was their own. She never really grew attached to her adoptive sister, which concerned her quite a bit, but other thoughts constantly pushed that one away. Her life was perfect, anyways. And then came November 12th. That was the day. The day that she would have had her wedding, the day that she could have started a family, the day where two souls would have united. Sadly, that never happened. The words "I don't" melted her scales as if lava had been poured onto them. Her fiance, the dragon that she had loved since graudating college, comforted her, cared for her, had said two simple words that would crush her life forever. To make matters worse, he was having an affair with her sister, and before Speculum could even blink, the wedding was off. Her ex-fiance had run off with her SwiftWing sibling, and she was left alone, with not even her parents to comfort her. Confused and distraught, the IceWing struggled at work, constantly misdiagnosing her patients and mixing up medication. Her co-workers pressured her to take a week or so off to recover, but she quickly refused, believing that she could win her ex back if she "worked hard enough". Besides her mental health slowly deteriorating, Speculum was asked to preform an emergency heart surgery on a severely ill patient. The dragoness was monitored carefully by her colleagues, and they constantly insisted on taking over certain positions, but, being rather over-confident, she denied their offers. To everyone's relief, the first part of the surgery went smoothly, and the family of the patient had high hopes. Temporarily forgetting her wedding disaster, the IceWing had full concentration. But where would this story go if all went well? The memories were still in the back of her head, slowly creeping forward, like a predator closing in on its prey. It could give one a heart attack if they were to hear the scream that split the silence. Something clicked inside Speculum's head, all of the fury and shock that had been trapped broke free, and the only noise that welcomed her screeching was the sound of a heart monitor as the patient stopped breathing. Instead of a paycheck, the dragoness left work that day with a pink slip. Lawsuits piled on top of her, she was evicted from her apartment, and soon found herself sobbing in the courtroom. Sentenced to thirty years in prison, the IceWing was sure that her life was over. Anger and grief consumed her, and she constantly threw herself into prison fights, no longer caring about the punishments that she received. The perfect moment came only eight years into her sentence. Another inmate tried to escape and, in the midst of the chaos, Speculum managed to slip out and hide in a nearby forest. They searched for her, but she was always one step ahead of them, and soon she managed to catch a flight to the IceWing Kingdom. Few would find her there, for only her tribe could survive in the icy blanket of snow that covered miles of land, but her presence did not go unnoticed. A clever scientist knew of her desperation to start over, and easily persuaded her to come to his lab, where she underwent a series of experiments. The results were pleasing, and soon Speculum was released back into the world- now on a hunt for vengeance, she slaughtered her ex in his sleep, disguising as her sister using her newly gained shape shifting abilities. Overcome with heartache, she went on a killing spree, murdering everyone who hurt her, and later doing the same to her "disguises". And then Kashmir came into her life. Both targeting the same dragon, something about his clever and charming personality caught her eye on the chilly autumn night, and soon joined forces after an agreement was made- he would help her hunt down her sister, and she would help him gain political power with her abilities and money. Now, they are the most feared villains and murderers in all of Pyrrhia. Abilities '''Shape Shifting- '''Speculum can change her form to match that of any other living dragon. A very useful ability indeed, she can change her form whenever she pleases, and usually uses it to break into "way too important places". However, her eyes remain a piercing pink with every form she takes, which could give her away in many cases. '''Melee Weaponry- '''Very skilled with knives and axes, Speculum is usually found with such weapons. Relationships |-| The Chasten = Kokoro- wip Wraith- wip Kass- wip Tinder- wip |-| Anti-Chasten = Kashmir- wip |-| Other = Autumn- wip Trivia She's not Mystique Category:Kitagon's Stuff Category:Characters